The X-Files: Ghost in the Machine
"Ghost in the Machine" is the seventh episode of season one of the American science fiction television series The X-Files. It was directed by Jerrold Freedman and written by Alex Gansa and Howard Gordon. It first aired on the FOX Network on October 29th, 1993. The series stars actors David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson in the roles of F.B.I. special agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. Synopsis Brad Wilczek is in the office of Benjamin Drake at the headquarters of Eurisko. He is desperately trying to convince Drake to put more effort into research. However, Drake refuses to consider it, and as a result Wilczek storms out in a rage. Later that night, Drake is in his office typing up a report. In it, he recommends the termination of the C.O.S. project, but unknown to him, the C.O.S. A.I. is intercepting his report. Upon finishing, Drake prepares to leave but stops when he hears water running from the bathroom. He goes into the bathroom and tries to shut off the water when a phone on the sink rings. However, when Drake answers it, no one is on the other side. The lights then go off and the bathroom door closes. Drake tries to open the door by hand and with his key card to no avail. He then tries placing a manual override key in its slot. However, upon doing that electricity surges and blasts Drake across the room, cracking the mirror. The C.O.S. then looks at the dead Drake's body and says, "File deleted." Jerry Lamana is seen walking through FBI headquarters and he spots Fox Mulder and Dana Scully who are getting lunch at a cart. Mulder and Lamana greet each other enthusiastically. Mulder and Lamana explain to Scully that they used to be partners, and Lamana decides to pay for their lunches. Later, all three are in Mulder's officer. There, Jerry explains Drake's death, and says that it has been ruled a homicide. He explains that the FBI unit investigating it is being led by Nancy Spiller, a teacher that Scully knew from the FBI Academy. Mulder is reluctant to get involved, but eventually gives in after some desperate pleading from Jerry. Mulder and Scully are walking into Eurisko Headquarters, and Scully asks about his and Jerry's history. Mulder explains that they had different goals, with Jerry being very ambitious. As a result, one case ended badly where he mishandled evidence and as a result a judge was maimed. Mulder and Scully then enter an elevator to ride up to the 29th floor. However the elevator briefly stops and Scully is knocked to the floor. Mulder helps her up and she then uses the elevator's phone to call for help, stating her name, but then the elevator starts up again. Confused, Scully gives up and assumes everything is alright. However, unknown to her, after she stated her name, the C.O.S. recorded her information. Later, Scully and Mulder are investigating the crime scene in the bathroom, where they meet Claude Peterson, the building's system engineer. He explains about the C.O.S.'s functions and that very few could have been able to alter it enough for an electric shock of the magnitude necessary for the murder. Also, Mulder discovers the phone was off the hook, and deduces someone called it when Drake was murdered. The next day, Mulder is in his office searching for his notes when Scully enters. Frustrated, Mulder decides to give up and goes to the meeting. However, Jerry is there using Mulder's notes as his own, and Agent Spiller, assuming they're Jerry's notes congratulates him. Afterwards, Mulder confronts Jerry about this. Jerry seems unremorseful and walks away. Scully then approaches Mulder and tells him Peterson gave the list of people who could have altered the COS, and there was only one name on it, Brad Wilczek. Mulder and Scully go and meet Wilczek at his house. They ask him about the arguments he and Drake had, which Wilczek admitted that he and Drake had radically different views on life. They then ask who could have altered the COS, which Wilczek admits to being able to, and because of the circumstances is the most logical suspect, however he denies being responsible. Later that night, Scully is in her apartment typing up a report of the interview with Wilczek. In the report, she seems to suspect him of being responsible but wonders how they'd be able to catch him due to his intelligence. She then shuts off the computer and goes to bed. However, unknown to her, the computer reactivates, and the C.O.S. intercepts her report. The next day, Scully is running voice recognition, with Mulder off to the side. Jerry enters and Mulder and him leave and discuss what happened the day prior. Jerry apologizes, and him and Mulder make up. Scully then approaches them and shows them what she discovered. She found that the message that the phone gave was a match for Wilczek's just altered electronically. Jerry asks to be the one to arrest Wilczek and Mulder relents. At his house, Wilczek is trying to access the COS but has no luck much to his irritation. He then leaves his house in his car, with Jerry following. Wilczek enters the COS's data room as Jerry enters the Eurisko building. The COS begins talking to Wilczek much to his shock, as Jerry enters the elevator. The COS then takes control of Jerry's elevator and bring him to between the 29th and 30th floor. Wilczek tries to figure out what the COS plans to do. It then drops the elevator as Jerry crashes to the floor. Wilczek tries desperately to stop it, to no avail. The camera in the elevator blacks out, and Jerry is dead, with the COS responding, "Program executed." Mulder is in his office, watching the footage of Jerry's death when Scully enters. Scully tries to comfort him, but Mulder reveals that he doesn't believe Wilczek is responsible. They argue, until Scully reveals that Wilczek confessed. Later, Mulder approaches Wilczek's house but is turned away by unknown government agents. Mulder then arranges a meeting with Deep Throat, who isn't too happy about the meeting. Nonetheless, Deep Throat reveals what he knows, that Wilczek created a true artificial intelligence. Mulder approaches Wilczek at the detention center, and Wilczek reveals he confessed in order to protect the machine from being abused. After a discussion about the evils of government abusing science, Mulder convinces Wilczek to create a virus to destroy the COS. Mulder then tries to convince Scully of this new information, but she is skeptical and assumes he is simply grieving over Jerry. Mulder then brings a laptop to Wilczek so he can create the virus. That night, Scully is sleeping peacefully in her apartment when the phone rings. She wakes up and answers it. However, to her shock she hears modem sounds on the other side. Panicking she jumps out of her bed and sees her computers files being accessed remotely. Horrified by the violation, she dials another phone on a separate line, trying to trace the source. Mulder is by his car outside the Eurisko building getting ready to enter, when Scully pulls up. Scully explains what happened, and now believing Mulder, agrees to help destroy the machine. They try to enter the building through the garage, but as they are about to enter, the COS causes the gate to crash into the car. However, Mulder and Scully are able to escape unharmed. They then walk into the building and begin climbing the stairs. They manage to climb 28 floors when suddenly the lights go out. Scully groans at this new development, and Mulder reveals he brought a flashlight. They then reach the 29th floor. Scully walks over to open the door, but Mulder stops her. Confused, she questions Mulder's actions and Mulder reveals he doesn't want to repeat Drake's mistake. He then hands Scully the flashlight, and after putting on rubber gloves he touches the knob with a screwdriver. Electricity flares and Scully shrieks and jumps backwards. Scully is left somewhat shaken, realizing that she almost got herself killed. She then looks at Mulder with a relieved expression, thankful that he saved her from death. Mulder then tries the door, but it is locked. Mulder then notices a camera watching them, and ends up covering it over. Mulder and Scully then glance around trying to locate a way through the door, when they both notice an air vent opening. With no other option, Mulder boosts Scully into the air vent, telling her to find a way to open the door from the other side. Scully manages to crawl inside the vent and begins to crawl through the opening section. When she comes to the main shaft, she looks both directions with the flashlight. Eventually, she decides to go left. Scully crawls down the shaft, shining her flashlight forwards, occasionally stopping to look down outcroppings in an attempt to exit the air shaft. Unknown to her, the C.O.S. discovers the younger agent in the air shaft. With her no longer a valuable source of information, and now posing a threat to its existence, the C.O.S. decides to remove her. In the vent shaft, Scully eventually finds another side shaft. Scully shines her flashlight, hoping that it would prove to be an exit. However, she quickly discovers that the shaft is still not the one that she is looking for, which means that she has to continue crawling Resigned, Scully turned forward. However, before she could move, the ventilation system activated. A soft, but noticeable, breeze suddenly swept through the vent. The breeze began to blow against Scully's small frame. Dana was stunned as she was hit by the breeze. It began to gently blow her bangs and the front of her hair back. Scully regained her composure, and began to move forward despite the wind. However, it continued to increase in power gradually. Dana was forced to squint against the wind. Soon her hair was rippling in the wind. Dana continues to try and move forward, however the wind proves to quickly become a significant hindrance. While initially just a breeze, the wind escalates into a small hurricane. Scully is buffeted by the powerful winds. Her clothes ripple in the wind, and her hair is streaming behind her, rippling in the wind. Meanwhile, debris begins to buffet Scully as well. Regardless, Dana continues to attempt to struggle forward. She her legs flat against the surface of the vent, trying to increase resistance, mainly using her arms for movement. However, the wind irritates her throat. Dana begins coughing as the wind and debris continue to batter her body. Soon, her movements become erratic against the wind. Dana's body and head flail all over as she attempts to move. Her hair whips over her face as she moves forward. Scully continues to cough as she looks forward. Dana continues to attempt to move forward, as her cough worsens. Soon, she suffers a violent coughing fit. Distracted, she almost loses her grip. Realizing it, Scully quickly gripped an open spot and hung on as the wind whipped her as she coughed. Scully's hair whipped her face as she dipped her head against the powerful breeze. Recovering, Dana once again attempted to move forward. However, her fear increased as she realized that the wind was continuing to strengthen. Before long, her progress ceases completely, as the wind becomes too strong. Scully attempts to valiantly hold her position as her fear mounts. However, the wind quickly manages to overpower Dana Her hands lose there grip, and the wind finally takes hold of her. Now at the mercy of the current, Dana began to be pulled backwards. She desperately attempts to stop herself, but quickly realizes that she can't grip anything. Realizing that she was now being carried away by the current, Scully screamed in terror, as she was swept away. Scared out of her mind, Dana screamed shrilly as she fell to the surface. She soon turned over, and began to slide on her back. The screaming woman is swept away with the debris. Dana was swept away by the current, picking up speed as she went. She screamed as she was bashed against the vent's walls. Dana attempted to lean up, as her hair blew over her face. Soon, Dana smashed against another wall. Dana screamed as she began to roll over, completely at the mercy of the wind. Despite this, she desperately attempted to grip anything to cease her uncontrolled slide. Dana continued to not be able to grip anything. Dana screamed as she continued to increase in speed. However, she soon noticed an opening approaching. Desperate, Dana flailed wildly. The screaming woman quickly approached the opening, and she reached out to attempt to secure herself. To her luck, she managed to grip it, though she was secured by only her fingers up to her knuckles. Finally stopped, the terrified Dana tried to pull herself in. However, the powerful winds prevented this, demoralizing her. Desperate, Dana screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get attention. Meanwhile, the winds continued to whip her face, and her hair was blown back, and debris continued to pelt her. Despite her attempts to hold on, Dana's grip began to weaken. Soon, only the middle three fingers were securing her to the opening. Dana continued attempting to scream for help. However, her fingers were soon ripped away. Completely frightened, Dana's screams became even more shrill with terror. Scully continued to be pushed further and further down the shaft. Dana's terror increased as she continued to be pulled backwards, unable to stop herself. Before long, she finally found what was causing the wind. Shining her light, she noticed that she was being pulled towards a powerful fan. The fan blades were a murderous blur. The suction pulled in all the debris, and the fan tore all of it to pieces. Knowing that she was going to suffer the same fate, Scully's screams became increasingly wild as she realized she was going to be sucked in and killed. As Scully came closer and closer to the deadly blades, Scully's grips became increasingly desperate, as her screams grew wilder. Eventually, another opening came up, and Scully was able to grab it. This time she had a stronger grip. Scared witless, Dana attempted to pull herself in as the wind battered her and her hair whipped around. Despite her attempt, she was unable to pull herself in. However, she was able to strengthen her grip by sticking her arm in. Dana soon turned around to examine her situation. Her hair blew in front of her face, as the winds continued to strengthen and whip her. Her legs were flying in the wind, lifted from the surface. Her hand with the flashlight was flying loose, and her only grip was the arm further in the vent. To her horror, she realized she was inches from the fan, if she lost her grip, she would die. Dana moaned and brought the loose arm to hold against the opening. Dana continued to examine the fan, her face twisted in terror, as her hair blew forward. Despite her attempts to hold on, her flashlight hand was ripped from it's grip. Dana watched in terror as her flashlight was ripped from her grip. The metal flashlight was quickly pulled into the fan. Without any effort, the fan ripped the flashlight apart. Dana moaned in horror, realizing that she was likely next. Dana then turned to once again grip the opening with her now free hand. Dana continued to stare at the fan, the fright obvious on the young woman's face. Her grip began to weaken and the current continued to strengthen. To her despair, she was unable to pull herself in, and help was not coming. Desperate, Dana knew she needed to try something. Having no other options, Dana pulled her hand that held the flashlight away from the opening. She reached out as her lower body flew in the wind. She reached into her pocket and managed to grip her pistol. Dana stared at the powerful fan, as her hair blew over her face. She brought the gun to aim, attempting to aim it at the power supply she noticed. Scully then fired. However, she missed and it hit the blades, being ineffective. Frightened, Dana noticed that her shot failed. She attempted to readjust. She then fired again, flinching at the shot, as her hair blew in front of her face. However, the shot once again failed. Desperate, Dana continued to stare at the fan fearfully. Dana took her time, aiming more, as the winds continued to buffet her. As her hair continued to blow forward, Dana tried to determine if her shot was good. Frightened, Dana pulled the trigger, flinching as the shot illuminated her face. Meanwhile, oblivious to his partner's peril, Mulder was waiting outside the door. Eventually, Peterson opened the door, and brought Mulder to the COS. Mulder tried to access the COS, with many failed attempts, but eventually succeeded, Mulder then attempted to insert the virus, only to be stopped by Peterson. Peterson revealed that he worked for a department of the government that wanted to re-purpose the COS for military purposes. At this point, Dana enters the room, having escaped the wind tunnel, holding a gun to Peterson and ordering him to drop the gun. Dana is windblown and injured. Her hair is completely windblown, there is a cut above her left eye, she is bruised, and her fingers are bleeding from rips. In addition, she is clearly exhausted, physically and emotionally, being kept up by adrenaline. Peterson attempts to convince Scully to stand down, while keeping his gun. Dana repeated her order, her voice cracking briefly with emotion. Peterson finally complied. Dana stands against the wall, continuing to hold Peterson at gunpoint, as he attempts to convince her to support him. Dana begins to weaken, both to his argument and to her physical state. Mulder argues with her to not listen. Dana then told Mulder to insert the disk. Soon, the COS begins to die, as Peterson looks annoyed and Dana begins to stand down. Soon, it is dead, Mulder celebrates this and Dana looks relieved and about ready to collapse. Later, Mulder meet with Deep Throat, and Mulder revealed that Wilczek had disappeared. Deep Throat revealed Wilczek was likely being bullied into working for the government, with Mulder confident that he'd never do it, but Deep Throat seemed less convinced. Elsewhere, Peterson and a science team try to reactivate the COS to no avail. However unknown to them, it activates a camera and looks at Peterson. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars